


The Clock Ticks On

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Time Travel, Two Yuuri's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Today-Yuuri recognizes the cut he got during a training.First year College student-Yuuri is having a meltdown and uses the magic books from his roommate to summon some help.Today-Yuuri might not be what he expected.





	The Clock Ticks On

**Author's Note:**

> Day 213 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Early daily as I'll be working on Fixing up my Bang entry. This Idea's been in my head for a while. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Not certain how it happened but that it hurts is clear. Yuuri gets back to his feet and looks at Georgi who looks horrid about having crashed into him. 

"Seriously don't worry about it. I'm fine, nothing hurts beyond what I'm used to." 

That is when his eyes notice the large cut on his wrist that is slowly dripping blood onto the ice. Georgi sees it too and immediately offers to get him a bandage. He grabs Yuuri by the other wrist but turns when Yuuri mumbles 'Ah so it's today', he is greeted with a clear space where Yuuri was supposed to be.

Yuuri let's his arm drop the moment he is greeted with a wall he hasn't seen in a while. He then slowly turns, in a way not to damage his skates, to look at the barely nineteen year old boy staring up at him from the sitting position he is in.

For years he wondered how this moment looked from the other side of the story, and now he knows. 

"Hello younger me. I know I wasn't what you expected but let me reassure you that I am exactly who you need." 

He steps out of the circle he knows took about three days of courage and panic attacks to draw and slowly moves towards the bed. There he sits down and looks at the younger version of himself. He starts to laugh.

"But before we do anything, there are some rules you will need to follow. 1 you can not ask about any competitions we enter. 2 you can't ask from when or where I'm from. 3 you can not ask about the people we have or have not met. And as long as you are good with that I can tell you a few things, first though. I know that dorky former roommate left a box of Tony the Tiger band-aids, I'll need one for this cut i have." He smiles finally understanding the next comment. "And I'll take the rest back for our residential Tiger. Will make him purr for a day." 

He sees his younger self process what he just said. And as he knows what he was thinking at that moment he can finally see why Victor always says he looks cute when he disagrees with something. In the end he does get up to get those band-aids. 

"I really do have to tell them they were right. Never really wanted to believe it, so don't worry too much about that." He smiles brightly at his younger self when he opens the box to get one out.

"Believe who?" How fragile and soft his voice sounds. He really was at a bad place back then. 

"Your best friend in the entire world and the biggest idiot you will ever come across." He hums when he sees the baffled look on his younger self's face. back then he would never talk about anybody like this and he remembers that right now he honestly was starting to believe he must have gotten some demon that just pretended to look like him. 

"Don't worry, you'll understand when you meet them." 

"I thought you could not tell me about who I am going to meet." He can see the look on his own face about having him cornered. 

Yuuri taps his finger on his younger self's nose. "No, I said you could not ask. I can tell you whatever I feel like telling." 

When he sees his bottom lip getting bit on he has to wonder if he always look so childlike when he does it. He really has to ask Phichit about those photo's he never wanted to see. 

"Look. My time here is only very short. So I'll tell you three things. They are all you need to know. Okay?" 

His eyes light up and his back straightens. Is it bad that he suddenly feels like he could hug his younger self and never let go. No wonder half the people around him are so bloody tactile. Scrap that, in the right situation all the people around him are. He only has to let them.

"One. No matter how bad and how low you feel, you know what to do to get back on your feet. When you do, you'll be alright. Two. And you really need this one. Hattie McDaniel, Madam C.J. Walker and Count Basie. Look it up, and don't worry too much about the rest. No one will care. Three. You'll figure it out." 

He always hated that third one, but he now knows that he couldn't say anything else without saying too much. That said though he knows it's time to go. He pushes himself up on his skates and takes a few steps back into the circle. He turns to give his younger self a final smile and looks at the poster of Victor above the bed, it had been his favorite for years. He used to dream about Victor smiling at him like that. His smile brightens.

"That smile of that man." His younger self perks up at him referring Victor.

"He has the most beautiful smile doesn't he." Yuuri nods.

"Especially when he puts that heart in it." 

He turns to find the doors of the rink getting thrown open and Victor storming in. Followed by Georgi who looks stunned at seeing him, and Yura who gives him a stomp against his shoulder. He quickly skates to the side and steps of the ice. 

"Hiya all. I'm fine. Sorry to startle you Georgi, I always wondered how the situation on the other end had been before me showing up there. Always though I would have had more time to explain." He gives the man an apologetic smile. 

When Victor tries to say anything he quickly kisses him on the lips, and when Yura bristles he pulls out the box of band-aids. 

"There, I took these back from then for you. At least, I assume you'd like them." Yura takes the box and looks inside. 

"Fine these will do. Now tell us what the hell happened. Because all we got out of Dramatic here is that you got cut and then you disappeared. At first we though he meant you ran but he insisted you were there and then not" Yura sends a sad look at Georgi who wants to say something.

"That is right. I was here, then I was back in my dorm room during the finals week of my first year, and now I'm back here. So no reason to be angry with him. i mean it must have been quite a shock to suddenly see me gone when you are certain I should be there." 

He smiles at the three Russians who all three look at him as if he just sprouted a second head, or worse. It's going to be a long story, so he starts telling how at the end of his first year in college he had felt so overwhelmed he had thought about dropping out and go back home. Especially as his roommate had just done the same and he had had better scores than Yuuri that season. Now during his burst of packing he had found a box of things his roommate had dabbled in, including a book of spells. Well one of them was to call for guidance. A she felt he could use it, he had looked up what else he would need and made the circle from this combined information.

The spell had worked as he had been presented with an older version of himself. At which Yuuri points at his face. He then tells the Russians that he then had the most frustrating ten minutes of his life, with him not telling anything he thought he could use.

"Wait Yuuri. you did not tell him about us? But why?" Victor starts to pout at him and he quickly kisses it away.

"Because if I had told the me then about us now, I would not have done anything to get us here, and we would not be here to have me tell it then." Yura seems to follow it well enough. "Plus I did tell the me then enough, but in ways that it only makes sense once it has happened."

Georgi seems to try to understand something. "Then what did you tell the younger you?" Yuuri starts to laugh. he then tells them what he did tell his younger self. 

"Okay. I get the most part, but why those three names?" Yuuri gives them a cheeky smile.

"During my third year one of our professors left the university which meant we got a new one. This person hated the subject they taught with a passion, and made all of us hate it too. Well the problem was that this was a class I needed to pass to get enough points to make the year, and it was a subject I needed for my major." Yuuri shrugs. "Well at the end of the year my grade was barely passing and he suddenly announces the exam will only be three questions. The first two would count for 40% of the grade, and the last one was going to be 60% of the grade. And the exam was going to count for half our final grade. Which meant I had to get an eighty or higher. Exam day, came and I can tell you everybody hated this teacher with a passion. As the first two questions were straight from the syllabus. The last one though, that information had never been mentioned in class."

Yuuri waits for the three Russians to understand what Yuuri is actually saying. Georgi starts to laugh and Yura just stares at him. Victor shakes his head.

"Yuuri. Are you telling me you made your younger self look up the information to one exam question. And you honestly thought that was more important than telling him about us. I can not believe it."

"Believe it Victor. There was no way I was going to follow that subject one more year. It was a horrid teacher." He then throws his arms around Victor. "Plus the last thing I told my younger self is to look out for that beautiful heart shape smile of you." When Victor beams Yuuri quickly kisses his mouth shut before he says something embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
